Angel
by relative1983
Summary: They had been as close as twins, but then she moved away.The Dursleys made him forget about her and his powers. But now, she's back,and she and Harry will get ready for Voldemort. Incl. big powers, new character, OOCness on some characters. HIATUS for now
1. Angel1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and the rest of that world created by J.K. Rowling.

I do own characters and places I made up myself.

**A/N: **This takes place summer after 5th year. So the person who died in book five is still dead here. And no surprising come-backs either. I may hop from one point of view to another, but I hope it will not be a bother and it will actually work with this story. I will refer to Harry as both Raven and Harry, why? You'll have to read on. Eventually he will mostly be called Raven. Some characters may be OOC. Please forgive me then. Either way, enjoy reading and enough of my blabbering for now.

**Angel.**

_Chapter one._

Harry was home alone at the moment. The Dursley's had gone out for dinner and had left Harry alone, even without locking him up in his room. This was not so normal as one might think. You see, Harry is a wizard, and the Dursley's hated it. But this summer, the summer after Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, the Dursley's had been threatened to treat Harry right, or else... so the Dursley's had complied. They hated to treat Harry like a normal teenager, but they did anyway.

Now a month in the summer holidays, Harry was preparing his dinner. Outside it was pouring, like it had been the entire day. But Harry liked it, it suited his mood. He had lost his godfather, Sirius, at the end of the school year and he had had a miserable month.

But tomorrow it would get better. You see, tomorrow would be his 16th birthday, and in the morning he would be picked up by some Order members, to spend the last month in Grimmauld Place. Harry didn't know if he could stand to be in Grimmauld Place, but he was glad to get away from the Dursley's. It seemed as if Uncle Vernon had more and more trouble keeping his temper in check. Harry didn't want to hang around to find out what woud happen if his uncle lost his cool.

Absorbed in his thoughts, he nearly got a heartattack when the doorbell rang. Turning the fire low, so his dinner wouldn't burn, he carefully walked to the front door. He gripped his wand tightly behind his back. It could be anyone out there.

The doorbell rang again. Keeping the chain on the door, he opened the door a bit. Outside stood a teenage girl, about the same hight as he, soaking wet, but with a backpack and a small suitcase in her hands. She lifted up her head and Harry looked in eyes that had the exact same color as his own. She smiled and said: "Hello Raven. You called to me and even though it took me some time, here I am."

Harry did not do more than stare. He knew her, he was sure, but why wouldn't the memories come? Then a name came drifting in his mind.

"Angel? Is that really you?" She smiled even more and nodded. And with that, Harry opened the door and let her in.

Angel looked around in great interest. She hadn't been here for 10 years, but the place still looked pretty much the same. It practically screamed "Boring!" She wondered why Harry –or Raven as she always called him- had taken so long to remember her. After all they used to be the best of friends when they were 5. Even more like a brother and sister.

Her nose alerted her that it was dinner time. Smiling to Raven she asked: "can I take a shower? I'm soaking wet and getting a cold. I really hate getting sick."

Raven nodded and took her upstairs. They dumped her bags in his room (at least they moved him out of the cupboard, Angel thought) and while Angel took a shower, Raven made some extra dinner.

When Angel came downstairs she wore a comfortable looking pair of pyjamas and thick woollen socks. Her black hair came to midback and was slightly curly. She had a slim build, quite athletic with long legs and no fat to spare. Her face was of an elf-like beauty Raven had only recently seen in The Lord of The Rings. He still didn't know who exactly she was, but somehow he knew she was trustworthy.

Silently they ate dinner, cleaned up and went upstairs. This got a bit awkward, after all Harry had only one bed. He did notice Angel seemed to have no problems with one bed, she also didn't react to his trunk or his owl. He was pretty sure she was a witch, but didn't want to ask. Harry took his pyjamas into the bathroom and changed there. After brushing his teeth he walked into his bedroom and saw that Angel was waiting for him to also climb in the bed. Seeing how awkward it was for him, she said: "Oh relax Raven. We used to sleep together all the time. We're like brother and sister, so get in here 'cause I won't let you sleep on the floor."

Grinning Harry lay down in the bed as well. Because it was such a small bed they rolled to each other and Angel took a contented sigh. "I really missed you," she said. Harry kept quiet. He couldn't remember more than her name and the safe feeling he got from her.

Apparantly this was enough, because within ten minutes they were asleep. The only trouble was, Harry forgot to set his alarm. So in the morning....well let's just say that everyone would get a nice surprise....


	2. Angel2

_Chapter 2: Waking Up_

Remus and Tonks were waiting anxiously in Grimmauld Place for the Headmaster to arrive. They were to apparate to Privet Drive and collect Harry from his relatives. They would be taking a portkey back to Grimmauld Place, since that would be safer than flying on a broomstick again. Besides, most Order members where busy on missions and the two of them were not enough to guard Harry during the flight.

Around ten o'clock Dumbledore finally arrived. He looked rather cheerfull about something.

"Hmm, a good day to you two. I have just come from delivering the portkeys to the Weasley family, and from a visit to Miss Granger. And what a wonderfull set of parents she has. They immidiatley pursuaded me to have my teeth checked out. Although I do not really like them seeing I should lessen on Lemon Drops...I wonder why? They are such wonderful tasting candies...." the Headmaster trailed of a bit.

Remus and Tonks tried to hide their laughter. They also had a check up on their teeth last year when they went to collect Hermione. It seemed her parents did that to a lot of people they met. It had certainly embarressed Hermione, though.

"Well, yes, Albus, I really don't know what they would have against Lemon Drops. Quite understandable, really," Remus said. "But how late will the Weasley's and Hermione arrive?"

Dumbledore had taken out a bag from somewhere in his robes, and after offering it to the two in front of him (they politely refused) he took a Lemon Drop himself. "They will arrive at two this afternoon, which will give Harry plenty of time to get settled, I believe. However, you two must hurry along now, the portkey will set off in half an hour."

He waved his hands at the two, but Remus and Tonks stayed put. "Come along, now. You cannot be late."

Remus hid another smile. "Really Albus, it might help if you actually gave us the portkey you know."

Looking up, Dumbledore frowned and pulled a chain out of a pocket. On the chain hung a little golden snake pendant. Tonks took it with care and turned around, stumbling over her own feet. Remus caught her in practiced ease, and together they walked to the apparation point further down the street.

They arrived on Privet Drive unnoticed and briskly walked towards number four. From inside hardly any sounds could be heard. Tonks pressed the doorbell and they waited for Harry to open up the door. To their surprise it wasn't Harry who opened up the door though, it was his aunt, Petunia. She looked disdainfully at them, recognizing them for wizards (the robes were a dead give-away) and let them in.

"I haven't seen the boy yet for this entire morning, so you can just go upstairs, wake him and leave for all I care." With that said, she walked into the kitchen, where Dudley could be heard whining about wanting more bacon and eggs.

Fairly disgusted by the real care they had detected in Petunia's voice (which would be non-existant) they walked upstairs to the bedroom. As mentioned before, everyone was to get a nice surprise this morning, and it was soon to come.

Remus knocked on the bedroom door, only to receive no answer. Looking at Tonks he slowly opened the door and entered. Tonks walked in as well and closed the door behind her. It seemed the combined sounds of Remus knocking and them walking in the room, had woken up Harry.

At least, they thought it was Harry. But when the figure raised itself from the bed and blinked a few times, Remus certainly noticed the black hair that was way to long for Harry, and some of the curves that Harry certainly wasn't supposed to have. Although it was slightly disconcerting that the figure had the exact same colour of eyes as Harry. He and Tonks both raised their wands and asked at the same time: "Who the hell are you?"

At that moment, another figure rose in the bed, also with black hair, and green sleepy eyes. This figure however, had short rather unruly looking black hair, and was most definately a boy. When he put on his glasses, Remus and Tonks lowered their wands, and started firing questions at Harry.

"Harry what the hell do you think you are doing! With a girl in your bed. For god sakes, you've only turned 16 today!" This was coming from Remus.

"Geez Harry, how did you manage to find someone who could practically be your twin, that's creepy!" was coming from Tonks. This shut Remus up.

"We find him sleeping with a girl, and all you think about is how he ended up with someone that looks a lot like him? Do you have any responsibility at all?"

Remus was about to start ranting more towards both Harry and Tonks now, but Harry decided that enough was enough, and stood up from the bed.

"Calm down you two. I'm sorry for being late, I forgot to put on my alarm clock, because of some, erm, unforseen events last night," he looked at Angel. "But really, Remus, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm wearing Pajamas, and so is Angel. So nothing happened. Look at it as twins sleeping together in bed, alright?"

Remus calmed down from this, and took the time to notice that, indeed, they both had enough clothes on, so it eased his mind somewhat. After Sirius' death, he wanted to take on the role as godfather of sorts for Harry, but he didn't really know how to behave at some times.

Angel picked up her clothes and walked towards the bathroom. "I'm going to change. See you in a few minutes." And with that she walked out of the room.

Tonks gapped a bit after her.

"Why are you gaping Tonks?" Harry decided to ask.

"Well, she just said she would be back in a few minutes. I don't hear many girls say that!"

This comment made Remus and Harry lose enough control to bust out laughing. Huffing, Tonks turned around, and promptly walked into the door. She huffed again, opened the door and waited outside. Harry also grabbed some clothes, and pulled them on, not really caring right now if Remus was still in the room. He just had the best night sleep since, well, since he could remember, and was determined to make Angel come along to Grimmauld Place as well.

Finished dressing he packed some of his stuff in his trunk and locked Hedwig's cage. "Remus, how are we going to Grimmauld Place?"

"We take a portkey, in ten minutes." Harry nodded. He still didn't like portkeys, but it was better than a long flight on his broom. He started gathering Angel's stuff so they could take all of it with ease.

"Harry, this 'Angel', she will have to go home of course," Remus was speaking carefully, not knowing if Harry would explode in his face. Harry took a breath and said: "Oh, I don't think so Remus. She is coming with us. She's also a witch, and quite safe to take along. I do know her, although I cannot remember the specifics."

He didn't dare mention that he didn't remember more than just her name, and hadn't remembered her before she was standing at the front door, but what Remus didn't know couldn't hurt him, right?

Remus nodded. "Fine, but if she isn't trustworthy, she will be Obliviated and will be brought back to her home."

He then shrunk their stuff and walked to the landing. Tonks was still waiting there. Not long after, Angel walked out of the bathroom. Her hair was hanging loose around her face, it still curled sligtly. She wore dark blue jeans that hung a bit low on her hips, boots that seemed to be made for endurance and not just for fancy looks, and a green blouse that was a bit loose around the waist. She looked rather good.

Standing next to Harry, Remus and Tonks noticed how much alike those two were. They were the same hight, had the same hair and eye color and even had some of the same facial expressions. The four of them desended the stairs and walked into the hallway, were Aunt Petunia was just coming out of the kitchen. Upon seeing Angel, her face contorted into something akin to horror, before she shrieked out: "You! Out! I never wanted to see you again! You had done enough damage with that boy. Encouraging his freakishness, how could you! I thought we had gotten rid of you and your horrid family!"

Everyone, except Angel, was very surprised. It was a confirmation for Harry, that he had indeed known Angel from before, and for Remus and Tonks it was a confirmation that they had to have a serious talk with Harry and Dumbledore about this family.

Angel, however, stepped forward, raised her chin and ground out: "You should be glad that we have left, for we were very close to reporting you to Child Services! And rest assured that you wouldn't ever have been able to see your own son either when that would have happened. So you had better watch your tongue. I am not under the same rules as your nephew is you see..."

Petunia gave something between a growl and squeek, and fled back into the kitchen.

Shrugging, Harry turned towards the front door and they stepped out. After walking for a few minutes, they were in a secluded enough area to grab the portkey. Within a minute, they had been whisked away to Grimmauld Place.


	3. Angel3

**Angel**

_Chapter 3: Grimmauld Place_

With a soft thump the group landed in the hallway of the House of Black, otherwise known as Grimmauld Place. Angel looked around in interest, taking in the glooming feeling she got from the depressing colors and the little light that shone through the windows.

Raven, she noticed, wasn't feeling too comfortable either, but was hiding it rather good. Although, she could tell, this Remus Lupin seemed to have seen through Raven's deception. Either way, Angel wasn't too happy to be in this house, but being with Raven made it all the more bearable.

She did wonder why he seemed a bit distant. As if he didn't really know her any more. But yet, he had remembered her name, hadn't he?

They tiptoed down the hallway, although Angel didn't know this was to be done to not wake up the portrait of Mrs. Black, that was now hidden behind two curtains, and entered the kitchen. Remus put down their stuff and unshrunk it.

"We'll take it upstairs later on. But let's have some breakfast first, and then you can tell us more about Angel, here."

"Indeed you can, Harry. I was not aware you would be bringing guests?" The four people in the kitchen were quite startled. In the door opening Dumbledore had appeared and he was looking at Angel with great interest.

"I do realise I have not yet proparly introduced myself," he said and stood up. With a slight incline of her head she then said, "my full name would be Angel Lilith McClannon. Or Angel, for short." She grinned.

It was the first time that Harry saw a glimpse of surprise on the Headmaster's face before it was schooled back.

"So there is still someone alive from that family. I must say, I thought they had died in the first war against Voldemort."

Angel nodded. "Well, yes, most of them had. Only my father remained alive, and me obviously. My mother was a muggle, went by the name of Jones. My father nearly got killed in the last fight he had entered. He managed to get away, but lost most of his magical powers, and they never did return. He felt it was safer to let the magical world think he perished, while he could recover and see me grow up in the muggle world. Unfortunately, my mother an he died two months ago in a plane crash. Master Shanaka arranged for me to be a legal adult so I could travel wherever I wanted. Which was going back to England, back to my dearest twin brother Raven," she inclined her head in Harry's direction, "who had called out to me only a month ago. Too bad the paperwork wasn't finished by then, or I could have come much sooner."

Dumbledore smiled softly at her. "My condolances for the loss of your parents. But, why are you calling Harry 'Raven'? And your twin brother? I mean, you do look a lot like him, but I find it a bit difficult to believe he has a twin."

Angel laughed. "Sorry about that. It's just that we were as close as twins, and most people believed we actually were. As for me calling him Raven, well, I actually think I should have called him something else, but it's his nickname."

"And how is it that you have met each other?"

"Well, my father got himself a job in Little Whinging about four years after the war. So we moved in at Privet Drive number 5. Imagine his surprise when he found out the son of two of his former colleauges lived right next door. We were both only 5 years old at that time, and within a day we were the best of friends. Unfortunately we moved when Raven turned 6 years old. My dad got a new job in Japan, and I was to go to school there. So yesterday was the first time in 10 years that we have seen each other."

She gave Raven another big hug. He just seemed a bit stunned at this. By listening to her story he had remembered more, but not all of it. In fact, he only remembered the curiousity he had felt when he saw them moving in, and the enormous sadness he had felt when they moved away. Also, there was this eery feeling he got that the Dursleys did something to him, something Angel and he should regret, a lot.

"But Angel," he decided to speak up on this matter, "why is it that I can't remember any of that? I mean, I do know that I know you, I remembered your name, but I can't think of the rest. Although, I get the feeling the Dursleys have something to do with it..." he trailed off.

Dumbledore looked up a bit shocked. "Harry, you have let her come here while not remembering all about her? You do realise that could have been dangerous."

Harry gave Dumbledore a hard look. "You must understand that I did remember her name, and my senses told me she was safe."

Angel still looked at him in shock. "You really mean to tell me that me that you forgot everything else about what we did? About who you are, about us?!"

_Hmmm, she definately doesn't seem happy about it_, Harry mused. Of course, he wasn't happy with it either.

"Yes, that is what I mean."

He could see the looks Remus and Tonks were giving them.

"Very well then," Angel said, "it seems as though we have to use our means of communication to get up to date with each others lives. Is there somewhere we can sit comfortably? Preferably on pillows?"

Everyone just looked at her in bewilderment. "Relax, it's something Raven and me have done loads of times, it's just that he doesn't remember right now. He will after we did this."

Remus opened up the door to the living room that was opposite the kitchen. "You can sit comfortably in the living room, I guess."

Angel entered first, and the rest followed, although Harry was a bit worried about what they were actually going to do with him.

When he entered the room Angel was sitting cross-legged on the carpet, with a few pillows behind her. She motioned for Harry to sit across from her, and he did, feeling a little silly.

"Just take a few pillows and put them behind you. Make sure your knees touch mine, and then just relax. I know what to do, and soon you'll remember as well, Raven."

She leaned forward, and made sure their foreheads were touching, and their hands were intertwined. Harry felt it was quite an intimite position, but kept his eyes locked with Angel's. He knew that the others had settled on the couch to watch what was going to happen. Strangely this didn't make him so very uncomfortable as he would have thought.

Angel started whispering to him.

"Just forget about everything else. The only thing you should think about is finding out more about me, that's the only thing you should remember. It might feel funny for a while, but you'll remember what to do."

So Harry concentrated. He looked at Angel's eyes, and something inside him remembered he had done this before, that they had used this to talk about things nobody else should know about. Their little secrets, the way the Dursleys treated him. Then he felt a sort of pull on his mind, and he was off. Images whirled around in front of his eyes, but not his. No, these were from Angel. Seeing her board a plane, stepping out again in Japan, going to school there, learn magic, fighting, discipline and a whole new life style. He watched her interact with her parents; her father with black hair down to his shoulders, and joyfull light green eyes. Her mother, also black haired, with dark blue eyes. He could see she resembled Angel in character. Then he felt the immense shock going through Angel upon hearing the news that the plane crashed and her parents had died. An old man, who was friendly and had guided her in school comforting her, setting up papers for her, feeling a strond emotional pull he knew to be from himself. Knowing he had needed Angel, and she finally arriving on his doorstep.

Then the funny feeling returned and he was back in his own body, slumping over backwards from the force of it all and falling back on the pillows breathing harshly.

Angel was doing the same. She had witnessed the Dursley's telling Raven that she had not existed, that he was a foolish boy to think he could have friends. They locked him in the cupboard for weeks, until he had locked his memories of her away. He stopped doing controlled magic, being punished for even mentioning magic in the Dursley's house. She saw him finding out about magic (again), buying his wand, and all his adventured at Hogwarts. Then she saw Cedric fall dead to the ground, saw Sirius fall through the Veil. She now knew why Raven had cried out to her, he couldn't consciously remember her, but deep inside his mind he knew there was someone who would, and could, help him get over this. And she knew she could. But she would have to change and undo a few things first.

Remus, Tonks and Dumbledore could only look in surprise at what was happening in front of them. Both teenagers had sat –somewhat intimately, Remus added- relaxed, staring into each others eyes. Then their bodies had suddenly jerked forward, as if in pain. Then nothing happened for at least five minutes, until they both collapsed onto the pillows, panting as if they had just run a marathon.

When the two had regained their bearings, Harry sat up and said: "I certainly remember now. I must also admit Angel, that I would love to meet Master Shanaka. He seems like a wonderful man. Also, I was wondering if you've noticed how we both end up with nearly the exact same injuries at around the same time? Which would explain why I had so many headaches last year, since you seemed to get bashed on the head rather frequently." He grinned at Angel. Now that he remembered everything, even the way the Dursley's had made him forget about Angel, he knew she was the best thing that ever happened to him.

"Of course I realised that. Seeing as how we are practically twins, it's no wonder. We also get sick at the same times. There is, however, a slight downside to this right now."

Her face contorted into a frown.

"What do you mean, Angel?" Harry asked, looking at her in wonder.

"Well, you must have seen the hospital scene, from about three months ago. That one is also the reason my parents were on the plane by the way."

"I did see that, but since I can't understand Japanese, I don't know what was being said. I'm guessing it wasn't too good?"

Angel sighed loudly, and looked a bit down. "No, it wasn't good. They found out I have a type of cancer only magical people get, and there's no cure."

Harry fell silent, as did the others who were listening.

"So, I've got it too, huh?" Harry asked her. Angel could do no more than nod.

"How long?" he asked.

"Two years at the most," she said. Harry nodded and seemed to retreat into himself for a minute. Then he lifted his head up and said:

"Well, I guess it's time to kick Voldemort's ass, then."

* * *

They both stood up and walked into the kitchen. Here, Harry got another surprise. For waiting in the kitchen were the newly arrived Weasleys, and Hermione. They shouted: "Surprise!!!!" and then fell silent looking at Angel.

Harry, for his part, had forgotten about his birthday, until Angel gave him a little shake. "Oh, wow, uh....sorry guys, I just wasn't thinking about my birthday for a moment," he said.

Angel rolled her eyes. "That's not why they're all silent. Sometimes I really wonder about you..." but she smiled when she said it.

"Anyway, my name is Angel, Angel McClannon, and I'm - "

"- sort of my twin - " came Harry's voice.

"- sister. Although he - "

"- didn't remember it - "

"- Until just now." Angel finished for him.

The Weasleys twins grinned and said at the same time: "This is so wicked!"

Then they burst out laughing.

Meanwhile Remus, Tonks and Dumbledore had gotten over their shock of hearing Harry had probably only two years left to live, and had decided to call an emergency Order meeting starting in an hour. Then Remus and Tonks moved into the kitchen, where everyone was greeting Angel and gathering the birthday presents on the kitchen table.

When everyone was seated, Mrs. Weasley got a huge birthday cake out of the oven and lit the candles on it. Harry's eyes went very big, because he'd never had a birthday cake before. He could see tears forming in Mrs. Weasley's eyes. Quickly he blew out the candles and waited with cutting the cake, until they had finished singing him his birthday song.

When everybody had eaten their cake, Mrs. Weasley was the first to give him a gift. Carefully, he opened the wrappingpaper and inside were several shirts, varying from emerald green, to dark blue, and a sweater. They seemed to be his size. Thanking her, he laid the present aside, and let the twins give him their present. It contained a box filled with new products from their joke shop, as well as a new jacket.

Ginny gave him a small book with several pictures of Harry with his best friends. She admitted to pressing Colin Creevey into making these for her. She also got beat red when Harry hugged her and gave her a sound kiss on the cheek, amidst much yelling from the Weasley's.

Ron gave him a new watch. Apparantly, his father had made a promotion at work and so Ron had a bit more to spend. He also had been saving money for this.

Hermione gave him a book on different sorts of magic, although most were explained as being myths. But it sounded interesting.

Remus gave him a small wood carving of the animagus forms of the Mauraders (excluding Peter's) and a werewolf. He also gave Harry a hug and a promise to talk to him later.

Tonks gave Harry a few new trousers, and jeans. How in the world she had gotten his size, he really didn't want to know, but he was glad with the clothes either way.

Harry turned to Angel and asked her, "alright, now that I remember again, you have to tell me. Do you still have Lils, Sal and Force?"

Her grinnning face told him enough. The rest of the people present could only look on in confusion when Angel walked towards some strangely shaped packages and handed Harry three of them.

"Of course I kept them. Expecially Sal will be most pleased with being back with you. I just don't fit his standards."

Harry unpacked the first package, revealing a wooden box with air-holes in it. He carefully opened it, and started hissing softly. Everybody in the kitchen started at the sound. Some hadn't ever heard Harry speak parseltongue and those that did, had forgotten he could do that.

Out of the box came a yellow snake, about three foot long. It was a yellow python, which seemed delighted to see Harry again, for he didn't stop hissing for several minutes. He only stopped when he was wound around Harry's neck and shoulders. Harry's smile was broad and he stroked the snake's head.

Harry turned towards Angel and said, "well, according to Sal it was difficult for him to make his demands clear to you, but overall he is rather content with the treatment you gave him. Especially the rubbing on his head."

Angel just burst out laughing.

Harry bent forward to open another package. Inside the wrappings was a violin case. He slowly opened it, and stroked his fingers lovingly over the violin inside. The violin obviously was a magical one, since it grew in size to fit his now 16 year old body, instead of a five year old, and hummed slightly, asking to be played.

So carefully Harry took the violin out of the case and set it up. "Hello Lils" he murmured. This made Remus start rather violently.

"Harry, you called this violin 'Lils'?"

Harry nodded. "It seemed fitting to me, although I don't know why."

"That would be because your mother used to play the violin, as well. She was a natural. And she was often called 'Lils' by her closest friends. I don't know what happened to her violin. I think she stopped playing it before you went under the Fidelius Charm."

Now it was Angel's turn to look up sharply. "Then I am quite certain this was hers. My father only told me that Harry would be the only one able to play it, and that he had gotten it from a former colleague who wanted him to keep it safe until the rightful heir came forward."

Harry stroked the violin even more softly now. It seemed he had something more of his mother, then. Slowly he began to play. It was a soft song, and even though he hadn't played since Angel had moved away and had taken the violin along, he knew exactly what to do to get the best out of the violin.

After the soft song, he played a cheerful Irish tune, which had everyone happy. When he finished it, he put the violin back in the case carefully. He hadn't even noticed that most of the other Order members had come in, and had been listening as well.

Finally, he opened the last package. The form was strange to most, but Harry knew that Force was laying inside, waiting for him to take him into his hands again. The package revealed a sword, inside a sheath. Carefully, he took the sword out. It gleamed in the kitchen light, and everybody's breath caught as they saw some sort of power sparking of Harry. Then he put the sword away.

Turning to Angel, he embraced her and mumbled something in her ears that made her blush slightly.

When he made a move to pack all his presents away and move out of the kitchen, she stopped him. There was something important he had to do first.

Looking into her eyes, he knew what was expected of him. So he took out his wand and held it carefully. He stroked it a few times, remembering the feel of it.

He looked up at Angel again, and she nodded. Then Harry grabbed his wand in both his hands, and with a huge SNAP, he broke his wand in two pieces.

For a moment everything was dead silent, until everyone yelled at once: "HARRY! What the hell do you think you're doing?!?!"

* * *

**A/N:** well I hope I made everybody happy with this rather long chapter (for me it's rather long). And yes, a cliffie. But not to worry, I'm already working on the next one.

I wanted to thank the few people who sent me reviews, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I certainly went a bit overboard with this story: some cool powers, OC person, illness for both of them (more about that later), how's he going to handle snape, kicking voldie's ass... Pfew, it's a lot I admit. Just felt like writing a story like that. And no... he will not have such a close relationship with Snape as in my other stories, although it might change later on.

Well, gotta wright more of the next chapter, so I'll stop bothering you all with these notes. Please do review!


	4. Angel4

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews! Just to make things clear: a lot will be explained in this chapter. Also: there will be NO Harry/Angel pairing, because they are as close as twins and so will not think of each other as more than that. Just wanted to say this so there would be no more questions about that. **

**Angel**

_Grimmauld Place: Part 2_

Shocked looks were on everybody's faces, except that of Angel. But they were going to get another few shocks that day. For the Phoenix feather that was the core of Harry's wand, was floating in mid-air right in front of Harry. Then, the feather suddenly swept towards Harry and entered his chest. For a moment nothing happened, until Harry clutched his chest and was breathing very heavily as if in pain. He was shortly surrounded by a golden glow, with soft sounds of the Phoenix song. Then the glow and song died out, and Harry rose again.

At first he didn't look any different, but when Remus took a good look at him he could see a lightness in Harry he hadn't seen since he was a baby, and much worse: he had a sparkle in his eyes, much like those of the Headmaster. The Headmaster in question seemed to have noticed as well, and even though puzzeld by this change, he smiled, though with a question in his eyes.

"Wonderful," announced Angel, and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Now, first things first. I suggest you do something about the horrid clothes you wear."

The clothes Harry were wearing were Dudley's old cast-offs and several sizes too big, as well as having several holes and tears in them. Harry grinned at Angel with much delight. "You're sure about the detection?"

She nodded, and with a single wave of his hand, the clothes he was wearing shrunk until they fit him perfectly, and repaired themselves. Everybody could only gape. Wandless magic done with such ease was thought to be a myth, and here Harry was doing it as if he'd done it all his life.

Angel jumped up and said, "alright, let's show them why I called you Raven."

Harry laughed and said, "Very well, but remember how we used to do it?" Angel nodded. "Then I bet you that you can't run upstairs down the hallway, touch the last door on the left and get back here within 30 seconds starting...NOW!"

Angel burst through the door, but while running changed into a black panther, with (amazingly) green eyes. Harry looked at his new watch. Mad-Eye Moody followed Angel's track upstairs with his magical eye and when everybody heard a big thump, he grumbled out, "she's touched the door and is coming back."

When Angel skidded into the kitchen, she narrowly avoided bumping into Tonks and sat down. Harry looked at the panther and said, "Well done, you did it in 25 seconds. Now you get to tell me what I need to do."

Angel changed back into her human form and told her challenge. "You will move around the big chandelier in the hall, without help from anybody in here, nor by getting the chandelier down to the ground. Also, you will do some redecorating."

Harry nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Everyone else followed him, wondering if he perhaps was also an Animagus, and if so, what was he? Nothing could have prepared them for the light shock of seeing Harry transform into a black Storm Phoenix. He flew around the chandelier three times, and landed on Angels' outrstretched arm. He cooed softly.

She smiled at him. "Well, it seems I didn't know my magical creatures so well when I was five. All I thought of was: you're black, you're a bird, thus you must be a Raven. Seems I should have called you Storm or Phoenix." Harry nipped her finger. "Alright, I'll still call you Raven. Besides I'm too used to it, to not call you that."

Suddenly a soft pop could be heard from the kitchen. Dumbledore, thinking that it was another Order member arriving opened the kitchen door again, only to see that his own Phoenix, Fawkes had come into the kitchen and was eyeing the leftovers from the birthday cake. It seems he had already eaten a bit, for his beak was covered in cream. Fawkes looked up guiltily, but recovered quickly when Harry, the Phoenix, flew into the kitchen to join him while eating cake. They softly thrilled to each other, and Fawkes seemed quite taken with Harry. The Order members, Weasleys and Hermione just looked speachless.

After eating for a bit (Phoenixes apparantly had a thing for sweet things) they both groomed their feathers, earning chuckles from the people, since Harry's feathers on his head wouldn't stay flat. "Just as on his normal head." Ron joked, which earned him a glare from Phoenix Harry. Ron quickly shut up, because a very small raincloud had gathered above his head, and dropped it's load. A spluttering Ron was handed a towel not much later.

"It seems as if Harry also has the powers of a real Storm Phoenix. Although I hope these very local rainclouds won't get to be a common sight." Albus told. Everyone knew he enjoyed this very much, but wisely kept quite.

Fawkes and Harry both flew up and started to sing a Phoenix song which had everybody brought to tears, because of the sheer beauty of it. They flew around the kitchen once, and the transformation was immediatly. The kitchen windows were sparkling clean and sunlight came into the kitchen (after all, it was still afternoon), the walls had become a soft yellow, and the kitchen closets a creme white. The furniture was made of light oak, and the floor of light brown tiles. Then the Phoenixes flew into the hallway, where they made the chandelier gleam, and the walls a soft blue. Into the living room they went, and there the windows were cleaned, the walls also a soft blue, the curtains dark blue, and the furniture done in several soft cremes and blues.

Everyone was still looking in awe at this, but the Phoenixes had headed upstairs already. The House Elve's heads dissapeared from the walls, doors were made gleaming, and on every door a name tag was added. The first door on the left was named for Albus Dumbledore, and when he opened the door, only Harry flew in. The bedroom now contained warm colours on the walls, comfortable chairs and a bed, but also a drawer with wool socks flowing out of it. When Albus opened the closet door he saw several new colourful robes (though not too bad a sight for all eyes). He smiled happily and set about exploring his new room, the others only hearing the occasional surprised gasps of delight, meaning Albus had found another bag of sweets, or a small toy to play with.

The first door on the right contained Professor McGonnagall's name. She seemed rather pleased at having her own bedroom as well, and when she opened it, it was done with quite the Gryffindor spirit in mind. Also, there was a scratching pole, and kitten toys, obviously for when she was in her catform. Smiling with delight, Minerva also explored her new room.

The next door on the left was for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and contained an extra large bed, several muggle trinkets, and some books Mrs. Weasley would certainly enjoy (on cooking, but also a few detective stories).

The second door on the right was for Remus. It contained several framed pictures of his friends and family, and a very nice dog basket for when he was a wolf. He also got several new robes.

Then came rooms for Hermione, Ginny, Ron, several rooms that would change according to the person that would sleep there that night, and nearly the last room had no name on it. Everybody was curious who's room this would be, but Harry refused to let them enter. The last room in the hall was bearing the names of both Raven and Angel. When the adults looked in, they were comforted by the sight of two seperate beds! So it was okay for them to share, especially since Angel said they were practically like twins, and were not interested in each other in another way.

Meanwhile, Fawkes had flown into the backyard and made it resemble a bit more of a tamed wilderness, with a patch obviously for Potion ingredients to grow. Fawkes dissapeared in a burst of flames, and Harry the Phoenix decended into the kitchen.

Just as he was about to transform back, the last Order member appeared. It was Professor Snape, and he didn't look too good.

He was clutching his left arm, as if in pain, and his face grimaced.

He didn't notice the changes in the house, nor did he notice the new inhabitant, or the Phoenix. All he did was stalk to Dumbledore, and said, "he knows."

Immediatly everyone was quite. Harry turned his head around to look at the Professor. Dumbledore pulled out a chair and pushed Snape in it. "You mean Voldemort knows you're a spy? And he's doing what he always does with spies?" there was concern evident in his voice.

Snape only nodded, and then hissed when another wave of pain hit him.

Mrs. Weasley huddled her children and Hermione out of the door. She knew what was done to Snape right now and didn't want the children to watch it. However, when she made to shoo Harry and Angel out of the room, Harry flew up and over to Professor Snape. He just looked in surprise at the Storm Phoenix that was regarding him seriously. Then the bird surprised him further by stepping onto his left arm, and prying the sleeve up. Slowly Snape rolled his sleeve up, till it no longer covered the Dark Mark. The Mark was an angry red, and was pulsating with the power of a very angry Lord Voldemort. This was how he punished spies. First they were tortured by their mark for several hours, then he would intensify the pain, untill they nearly collapsed from insanity. He would pull all of their magic out of their body, and let the Mark ignite, so there would be no more left than a roasted human corpse (gross).

The Mark had been burning for nearly an hour already, before Snape had actually realised he had been found out and his punishment had already started. Now, he wondered what the Storm Phoenix was going to do, and if he would perhaps live to see another day.

The Phoenix turned his head this way and that, studying the Mark. Then, just before another wave of great pain could consume Snape, the bird thrilled a soft note. A small raincloud gathered above the Mark. If it wasn't so serious it would have been a funny sight indeed. The Phoenix burst out in a soft song, voicing his concern for the Professor, voicing his hope that Voldemort would lose, that this man may be spared. The raincloud grew at first, then burst open. The rain that fell out of it wasn't normal, though. It soothed the pain of the Mark, and made the Mark turn black again. Then the small raincloud started to rumble, and a small lightning bolt came out of it, hitting the Dark Mark. Snape wanted to scream out in pain, except he couldn't find his voice. The Dark Mark got hit by lightning three more times, until it suddenly stopped. Only the raindrops were still falling on the now bare arm. It soothed the pain, and made Snape come back into his own mind for a bit more. He let out a shuddering sigh, hardly daring to believe his luck. Here he was, nearly dieing only to be safed by a goddamn Storm Phoenix, who were extremely rare to begin with.

Disbelieving, he turned to Albus, only to see a few lone tears escaping from his mentor's eyes. "Albus?" he croaked. The other members still present looked elsewhere. They knew who the Phoenix was, and weren't too sure how Snape would react to that.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Frankly, my boy, this is the first time I have seen this been done, so as to what happened I can only say that it seems your Mark has been removed and you will still live. I'd say that is good news indeed. But perhaps our Phoenix can tell you himself?"

He turned to look at Harry the Phoenix.

He nodded and with a hop stood on the kitchen floor and changed back into his human form. Angel quickly darted forward to prevent him from falling over, since he did happen to have used quite a lot of magical energies by healing Snape and tranforming the house.

"Potter?!" the disbelief and growing rage were evident in the Professor's voice.

"Sorry 'bout that sir. I just felt it was the thing I could do, so I did. No obligations to me what-so-ever sir." he added that last part quickly, knowing how much the Professor seemed to hate the idea of owing someone something.

The Professor seemed to think this over for a moment. Seeing Harry being rather tired did help as well with easing his mind over this unexpected thing. "Very well, then, but no complaining when you get questioned again about underage magic."

That got a laugh out of everyone to the bewilderment of Snape. "Sorry Professor, but I don't have to worry about that any more. It seems they cannot detect wandless magic, so no need for you to testify, either."

Snape just nearly gaped at him. But he schooled his face into a neutral position. "Hmmm....whatever Potter. Headmaster, now that I appear to be fine again, I'd like to ask the reason as to why we're having an emergency Order meeting? And what has happened to this place? Yesterday it looked quite different, I believe?" he had finally noticed the change of colours and furniture.

Albus just smiled gently. "The reason you are all here is because of Miss McClannon and Mr. Potter here. If all of you would please take a seat we will begin."

Everyone soon sat, Angel and Harry sharing one. They were a bit unnerved by all the stares they were getting, but still remained seated.

* * *

_Their Story_

Angel started talking, because people didn't know her and perhaps it would put them more at ease.

"It actually started with my father, Quinten McClannon who was working alongside James and Lily Potter. They were quite close as colleagues. At one point Lily had expressed her concerns for her baby, Harry, and for their lives. So my father promised to help them, and kept her violin as well as some small personal belongings, safe. He decided to put the personal belongings in a vault, thinking it would be quite safe there.

"Unfortunately, a month or so before the first defeat of Voldemort" -people flinched upon hearing the name- "my father got hurt badly in a fight. So badly, in fact, that everyone in the magical world thought him dead. But he wasn't. He did lose nearly all of his magic, making him not much more than a Squib. He decided to recover and live in the Muggle world, with his wife and me. He had always kept our presence a secret. Only Lily and James knew of my father being married, and they couldn't come and visit us since they were under the Fidelius Charm.

"While my father was still recovering, James and Lily were killed. He couldn't even attend their funeral, for he was in the hospital. At first my father thought it was safe enough to return to the magical world, but then the attack on the Longbottoms came, so he decided to stay hidden. After all, he had hardly any magic left, I was only a baby, and my mother, Serena, was a muggle. It didn't seem like such a wonderfull idea to return then after all.

"After several years he managed to get a job in Little Whinging, and we moved to Number Five, Privet Drive. My father got quite a shock when he saw Harry sitting in the front garden of Number Four. But he was happy with it, because he could keep an eye on Harry and help him out, just like he promised Lily. Unfortunately, those Dursely's aren't the nicest people," -Snape looked disbelieving, and Harry ashamed- "but even though my father wanted to, he couldn't remove Harry from their care. He just made sure the Dursely's knew they were being watched and they complied.

"Harry and I got to be really close friends almost right away. We always worked together in school, played together after school and did all those things you do when you're so young. But we also used to practise our magic. Making things float, shrink or grow, everything we found interesting to do, really. My dad didn't know Harry could do this as well. One day we even managed to transform. I changed into a panther pup, and Harry into a fledgling Phoenix, or as I thought: a Raven" -here they chuckled.

"Unfortunately, our fun didn't last for too long, because a day before Harry's sixth birthday I moved away. My father got a job in Japan, and it was too great an opportunity for him, so we left. I felt totally miserable for several weeks, I now know it was because Harry was really ill at the same time. As I remarked before: because we are so close we formed some sort of bond, which also means either of us will have some effect if the other is ill or injured.

"Anyway, back to me in Japan. I started the Yokanshi- acadamy when I was 7 years old. It's a school where you learn both Muggle and Magical subjects. My mentor was Master Shanaka, a very wise, old man. I learned to put my rather unique magic in even better shape and forms, learned sword fighting, and other combat training, have a Highschool level of muggle subjects, and have completed this training two months ago. That was also the time when my parents got killed in a plane crash. I decided that I wanted to go back to Great Britain and see how Harry was doing, when last month he called out to me.

"You see, our bond served as a rather good distress call. Harry's mind wanted to reach someone who could help him, and that happened to be me. He called out to me when he was possesed by Voldemort in the Ministery of Magic. It took me a while to get here, because Master Shanaka had to arrange papers to make me a legal adult. And to get me enrolled into the last two years of hogwarts. I believe the papers arrived on your desk today, Headmaster."

Angel smiled at Dumbledore, who smiled back. He had not discovered a single lie in her entire story. And he had never seen Harry so relaxed around anyone, really. Although the young man had looked embarressed and troubled when Angel mentioned the Dursley's.

Angel drank some water someone had gotten for her, and Harry prepared to tell his story.

"I can leave most of it out, because Angel has already told it, but she 'forgot' to mention that her father gave me the violin when he first met me. I felt attached to it straight away, and named it 'Lils'. Apparantly, no wonder, since it was my mothers. I played it frequently, and I'm sure I will do so again.

"Also, I had found an escaped snake in their garden, and had quite an interesting conversation with it about how some people shouldn't be allowed to have snakes if they don't even give it mice to eat instead of rabbits. I named the snake Sal, and couldn't understand why Mrs. McClannon was so upset with finding me with a snake around my neck. Luckily, Angel's dad figured out I was a Parselmouth and reassured his wife that me owning a snake was, quite frankly, a good thing. The Dursley's would have certainly killed Sal on sight, so I kept him with the McClannon's.

"Mr. McClannon also taught us how to handle swords, and from all the swords he had, we got to choose and name one. I chose Force, a sword with quite a will of it's own, but very loyal once it chose you as acceptable. They all went with the family when they moved. I knew the Dursley's well enough to know that I would never see those three things again if I had kept them."

Here, Harry closed his eyes and shuddered. Angel gave him a back rub.

"When Angel moved, the Dursley's finally got their change. A whole year they were forced to behave. And when the moving van as out of sight, they dragged me inside and put me in the cupboard. Because it was summer holidays, the school wouldn't miss me and the Dursley's could easily claim I was sick because my best friend had left me.

"Every time I would so much as mention the McClannon's or Angel, they would lock be back up again. When I did magic they would lock me up, and give me no food. Eventually, I started to believe that I had imagined things, that I never had a friend, that there was no such thing as magic, and the only times I still did magic was accidental.

"I even locked away the memories of my time with Angel, probably afraid that the Dursley's would punish me for even having those memories. Today we broke through those memories, which also ment I could do my own magic again, instead of using wandmagic."

Everyone was silent for quite a while. It was a lot to take in actually. Snape could hardly believe they had kept Potter in a cupboard for doing magic, and the others had trouble with believing Harry could do magic without wand so easily.

Finally Dumbledore raised his voice, "but what about that illness you spoke about briefly. What were you talking about?"

Angel and Harry shared a look, which conveied quite a lot to each other, but left the rest of the people feeling a bit left out.

Angel started talking again, "as I said, we have formed a sort of bond. I cannot really say what kind of bond, because I don't know. Even Master Shanaka doesn't know. But if one of us got sick, like with the meazles or the flu, it was a sure thing that the other would soon follow. In Harry's second year he got speared by a Basilisk fang, and a day later I had a freak accident involving a wooden staircase that suddenly decided to collapse, and splinter and me ending up on the floor with a piece of wooden staircase portruding my shoulder.

"Also, in third year, I got knocked in the head and fell unconsious. At the same time, Harry was already under pressure of a Boggart Dementor and fainted as well. In fourth year, he got hit by Cruciatus and I got hit with a sword in the stomach. So you see, it's quite sure we share a bond, because some things were just too weird.

"The bad thing is that three months ago I went to the hospital to have some tests done, because I kept on feeling ill. I was sure some of it was because of Harry not feeling well, but mainly because of another reason. And I was quite right. The doctors found out that I have a very rare type of cancer (_A/N: I invented this type of cancer, so avoid mixing up effects of real types of cancer and possibly hurting someone who's reading this. I know how devastating cancer can be, so please no flames on this one),_ which only magical people can get. It's in my blood, and will eventually drain my nervous system and my immune system. Side effects can be: severe headaces, sudden dizziness, easy bruising, somewhat emotionally unstable at times, and for the rest it's the great unknown.

"I am quite sure that Raven's got it too, perhaps already longer than I have it. After all, they detected it three months ago, but I was probably walking around with it for several months earlier. The prognossis isn't too good, but even then I will have two more years to live, and I was planning on making that!"

Harry gave her a big hug, he could feel she needed one. After all, just turning 16 (she was born on the same day) and having a maximum of two more years to live isn't easy.

Harry coughed once. "Perhaps one of you is able to cast a prognossis charm on me? Then we will know for sure if I have it as well. What is this type of cancer actually called, Ang? You haven't told me yet."

Angel huffed. "It's so damned rare they haven't even given it a name yet. I just call it the 'big unfairness of it all!'. Rather a nice name don't you think?"

Harry grinned and said, "so the 'B.U.' it is then."

Remus could only wonder how the hell Harry could still be so happy right now, knowing that he might have a fatal disease.

Harry had stood up and waited for someone to cast the spell. Snape, who knew a bit of healing, because it coincided with some potions, decided to cast the spell.

"_Laat zien, ziektes_." He said.

The results were written on a parchment that had appeared. Angel looked it over, knowing what the signs were, and paled.

"Not such good news, I presume." Harry quietly said.

Angel shook her head. "It seems that you've had it at least since last summer. And the prognossis for you.." She hesitated... "It's a year, maybe a year and a half, at the most."

Both closed their eyes and took deep breaths.

"I think I can use some practise. Let's go upstairs." And with that Harry picked up both Sal and Force, and with Angel he walked out of the kitchen, and up the stairs. They passed the Weasley children and Hermione at the kitchen door, where they had obviously been listening.

Everyone was deadly quiet and didn't know what to say at all.

The only thing going through everybody's mind was: "Oh my god, Harry's only 16, he's been sick for an entire year already, we didn't even notice, and now he's going to die!"

And indeed, what can you say to that?

* * *

**A/N: **I hope this satisfies a lot of you. I leave reactions and things for next chapter.

Also the spell Snape said, it's in Dutch, my own language. And for those that know Dutch, I know, it's pretty lame, but I don't know any Latin. Literally translated in English it means: '_show me, diseases_.' If you wanted to know the injuries of someone the spell would have been: _Laat zien, verwondingen_. Literally translated: _Show me, injuries_.

Hope you like it. Please review to make my day brighter!!! (I need it, it's raining here all day long!)


	5. Angel5

**A/N: **Wow, it certainly took me a long time to get this chapter done. Believe me when I say I've been working on it for quite some time (during school, actually). Also thanks for my beta writer: Freedom Isn't Free, who actually finished checking this chapter in a day! I do hope you will take the time to read these notes because I need to ask an important question to you readers. Please leave the answer in a review as quickly as possible.

**Would you like me to...**

A) Have found no cure for Harry and Angel's disease, so eventually they will die from it.

B) Find a cure just in time, but they will have some serious lasting effects from the disease.

C) Something else (do tell me what you want here!)

Let me hear your choices, it's very important for the rest of the story!

Now, on with the actual chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

After Angel and Harry had gone upstairs, the adults just sat in a dazed silence until Snape had collected himself enough to speak.

"So, I am actually correct that Potter has a rather unknown sort of cancer and has been ill all of last year and nobody ever noticed? And now we find out he's got a year to live at most?"

The others nodded slowly. They were pulled out of their daze by the sharp intake of breath coming from the door opening.

Looking up, they saw the shocked faces of Hermione, Ginny and Ron. Apparantly they had thought they could come back into the kitchen, only to hear this bad news.

"Did…did we hear correctly, sir? Harry's really that ill?" Hermione asked timidly.

Dumbledore nodded.

Tears formed in her eyes. Molly Weasley was already crying softly.

"Is…is there no cure or something?" Ron asked.

Minerva stood up, her lips in a thin, determined line. "I shall go to Hogwarts and see if Poppy knows more. After all, there are two lives at stake here." With that she left the kitchen.

Ginny dared to ask the other question. "What did Professor McGonagall mean? Two lives at stake?"

Professor Dumbledore sighed. "It appears that Miss McClannon and Mr. Potter share some kind of bond. Miss McClannon has only recently become sick, but Mr. Potter has had the same disease for much longer. Unfortunately, none of us saw any reason to test Mr. Potter for any illness. We thought his angry moods were just the result of the death of Mr. Diggory, in combination with normal teenage hormones. Furthermore, we assumed the many headaches he was suffering from were caused by Voldemort, and not by a disease."

The three teenagers nodded.

"So where are Harry and Angel now? We saw them leave the kitchen with Sal, the big snake."

Moody swivelled his eye around. It stopped looking upward. His other eye widened a bit in surprise.

"I think you should all see this." He grumped out. He stood up and moved to go upstairs. Quickly, the others followed, curious as to what he had seen.

Upstairs on the second floor was what used to be a ballroom. The mirrors still hung in their places, but there were mats placed all over the floor. In a corner, Sal was resting, and in the middle of the room were Angel and Harry. But what was so surprising to make everyone stop and stare, was what Harry and Angel were doing. They had erected some kind of shield, to keep watchers from harm, and they were involved in a fight with borth swords and magic.

Never had they seen anyone fighting like that. It appeared that Harry was very good at it too, because he kept driving Angel in a defensive stance. When she attacked him, he dived low to avoid being cut in his mid-section, and then made a high jump backwards. When in the air, he shot a disarming spell at Angel, but when Harry landed, he turned around quickly; shot two Stunners, and with his own sword took her out.

Defeated Angel landed on the ground. Harry enervated her, and sat next to her.

"Damn Raven. I thought I could finally beat you, because you missed ten years of training. But no, you're still better at it than I am."

Harry laughed. "But your condition is much better than mine. Besides, I still need to learn more movements."

He playfully pushed her shoulder. Angel retaliated by knocking Harry over. They got involved in a little wrestling game, which Angel won by sitting on top of Harry and tickling his sides.

Crowing in victory, Angel nearly shouted: "Ha! I'm still better than you with this."

Harry couldn't do more than laugh, although he tried to stop laughing when he saw everybody standing in the doorway.

"Uhm, Angel?" Angel tried to stop laughing.

"Hmm, yes Raven? What's the matter, not comfortable in this position?"

He turned scarlet. "It's just that we have spectators, so you might want to get up."

This certainly got her attention, and she quickly rolled of Harry to sit on the floor. Harry sat up and looked in amusement to the others. "Something wrong? Or do you enjoy standing speechless in doorways?"

Remus burst out laughing, which woke everyone else up.

"Wow, mate, that looked really cool. Where did you learn to do that?" Ron sounded awed.

Angel snorted. "Oh, you'd be surprised. When my father handed him a practice sword when he was five, he already knew a lot. He's just a natural. Even now, when he hasn't done this for ten years he still beats me. And Master Shanaka has taught me practically everything he could. Only my condition and my wrestling techniques seem to be better."

"Do you think we can learn this too?" Hermione asked, eager to learn something else.

Harry and Angel shared a look. "Well, we might, but perhaps Master Shanaka could come to Hogwarts to teach all interested and able students?"

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "That would be a very good idea. I shall contact him as soon as possible. I've met the man myself a decade or so ago."

Just when the whole group wanted to go downstairs for dinner, Madame Pomfrey came marching in the room.

Harry immediately groaned out loud.

"What's this I hear? You're sick and not even in bed?" Tutting, she started scanning Harry's body. The longer she was scanning the paler she got. Harry didn't seem to be caring too much, but he had closed off any emotions from showing on his face.

"Oh, my," was all Madame Pomfrey muttered. "I honestly don't know how to treat you for this. I've only read about this disease once, and that patient died rather quickly. I've never had to treat anyone with this."

Angel stepped forward slightly. "I have some medicine. I'll go get it. Perhaps we should talk about this in the kitchen, and then we can also have dinner."

Soon everyone found themselves sitting in the kitchen again. They were, however, a bit surprised to see that Angel didn't walk in with some potions, but with small bottles that contained Muggle-like pills. There were quite a lot of them, too.

Putting them on the table Angel started ticking off.

"These pills are painkillers and you can take as much as you need. This bottle's pills are a boost to the immune-system, because we can get ill easier now. Those should be taken once a day. The red pills are energy pills; you take them twice a day, eventually five a day when the cancer spreads. The blue bills slow the spreading of the cancer for a little bit. Those pills can be taken only once a week. Then there are the yellow pills that reduce the headaches, taken three times a day, and finally the green pills taken two times a day, to stop or lessen the moodswings."

Harry took a pill against the pain and one for his energy. Making a face he said: "Ugh, these taste just like Pepper-Up, and Pain-Away!" (A/N: I know, not the best name ever).

Snape looked interested. "Why not take potions instead of these Muggle pills?"

Angel smiled a bit. "Oh, but I am taking potions. It's just that my school interacted a lot with Muggles, so they put the potions in pill-form. You always take a correct dose and the Muggles don't suspect a thing."

"I've never heard about that. Do you know who developed this?" Snape asked. He seemed preoccupied with the idea already.

"No, I don't know, but Master Shanaka can probably give you the information."

"Yes, it would be really usefull, and there is hardly any risk of breaking bottles and spilling potions." Snape had a rather fareaway expression on his face, but it disappeared when Harry spoke up.

"Sir? Can you please come upstairs with me for a moment? It's rather important."

Snape wanted to refuse at first, but seeing the others look at him, he decided it was safer to agree.

"Very well, though I doubt it can be of much importance," he sneered.

He followed Harry up the stairs. Harry started talking. "As you might have noticed we did some redecorating today. The more important people in my life and in the Order have got their own rooms. But before I give you yours, I felt I had to say or do something first."

Harry stopped in front of the one room that had no name-tag on it. When Harry opened the door it was weird to see a dusty, moldy bedroom, with only an old bed in it. Waving his hand, Harry made the dust dissapear. He gestured to Snape that he should sit on the bed.

"No, thank you, Mr. Potter. I'd prefer to spend my time standing, instead of sitting on an old bed that is likely to collapse at the merest touch. If you would hurry it up, I'd rather not spend too much time here."

Harry sighed and pulled an envelope out of his pocket. "I've spent about a week writing this. I just didn't know how to say it, and I hope the letter will be a start."

He gave the envelope to Snape and stood at a window looking out. Snape saw he was tense and nervous; by the way he was fidgeting with his clothes.

Snape opened the envelope, careful for any pranks. There was a two pages long. Leaning against the wall, he started reading.

'_Professor Snape,_

_I know you probably think this is some kind of stupid joke on my part. I can assure you it's not. I should have done this in person, but I feel you will probably throw me out of the room or something like that._

_I wanted to appologize for my behaviour last year. Especially for me looking into the Pensieve._

_It's just that nobody was telling me anything. And sometimes I got so angry at anyone and anything. I don't even know where that anger came from; I didn't want to be so angry. And when I suddenly got the message to start Occlumency lessons with you, I didn't know why...perhaps you assumed I actually knew all of the reasons and even a bit of Occlumency, but I didn't. You just attacked my mind, saying I had to clear my mind. I didn't know how. _

_It felt as if the connection was more open after every class. _

_And when your Pensieve stood there, I figured I might see the reasons of my lessons. The memory I did see was not what I had expected. You thought I enjoyed what I had seen._

_I can assure you that is not the case. _

_Everyone always told me how much like my father I was, and because I always was told my parents were worthless drunks that got themselves killed in a car crash, I wanted to believe in those good stories. I didn't even want to think they were just humans, they were bad too. _

_So, after you threw me out of your office, I decided to contact Sirius and Remus. They were rather surprised I wanted to talk about that, but, frankly, I wanted to know why the hell they had done that to you. Their reason wasn't good enough. I yelled at Sirius for being so immature. Remus told me my father grew up and wasn't such an arse-hole later on, but still...knowing he had done such a thing, and people telling me how much like him I was...I don't bully people because I can. I know how that feels. You should ask my cousin about it. Or rather, just don't ask. He'll freak out if he finds out that you're a wizard. _

_I guess though, I'm trying to apologize to you. I'm not good at apologizing, and should do it to a lot more people I've hurt last year, but well...Just so you know sir. And I like to think that perhaps my dad would have apologized to you, too, one day. _

_Harry.'_

Snape folded the letter after reading it through. He was quiet, and Harry tensed even more, which Snape noticed right away.

"It seems, Mr. Potter, you've grown up a bit. And it also appears most of that anger came from your disease, instead of just being from you. However, if this is also an attempt to get me to teach you Occlumency again, I will not."

"Don't worry, Sir. It's really an apology, and according to Angel, I never would have been able to learn Occlumency anyway. I don't really know why, but I'll go and ask in a moment. So…now that you've read the letter, how do you want your room to be like? For most people I had some things to work with, the Headmaster being the easiest one with candies and such, but you're quite difficult to read sir, and, frankly, I have my doubts if you really would like a Slytherin-themed bedroom."

Snape allowed a small smirk on his face. "No, you are quite right. I see enough of Slytherin at school, and my quarters there are quite in line with my position as Head of House, but here, I think I can allow you to make this room more me."

Harry smiled and looked at Snape. "Well, then you should send me an image of what you have in mind. I'll make sure it gets here."

And only seconds after Snape had thought of what he wanted, the room changed. There was a huge four-poster bed with cream coloured sheets, and dark green curtains hanging around the bed. The walls became a soft grey-blue colour (A/N: I saw that colour in a magazine last week, trust me it looks good), and a few paintings hung on the walls. There was a desk with a chair, as well as a big closet for clothing. There was a door that connected to a bathroom that had a shower and a bubblebath in it.

The only reaction Harry got for his work was a tiny smirk on Snape's face and a somewhat softer voice when he spoke. "I believe a 'Thank you,' is in order, Mr. Potter. Although you cannot do Occlumency, it seems you somewhat have a grasp on Legilimency."

Harry gave a tiny smile himself. "I hope you like the room; it's got your name on the door, too. Perhaps we should go and have some dinner now, because I'm really getting hungry." To make sure Snape got the message, Harry's stomach had taken that moment to grumble.

Softly smiling, they walked downstairs to eat their dinner.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to vote!!!!! (See A/N on top for that). 


End file.
